Twisted Affairs
by MadAlice76
Summary: It wasn't love. It was need, passion, hunger, lust. But not love, never love. He loves Elena, she loves Tyler. Yet...they can't stay away from each other no matter how hard they try.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot of Steroline I wrote for my friend. Characters are almost completely OOC but then again Steroline in general is OOC so it works ._.**

It wasn't love or caring, it wasn't sweet and it wasn't innocent. It was pure raw _need_. She didn't know how it began or why it did, all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.

Her back was pressed up against the wall and his lips were on her neck, kissing, licking, biting. Hard enough to draw blood but she didn't care, it only added to the fire she felt raging inside of her.

She felt his hands grip her shirt and tear it from her body, she looked into his dark eyes and she felt her breath hitch. She may not love him but she couldn't deny the effect he had on her, her heart skipped and she knew he heard it. He always did.

"Caroline." His voice was just a whisper but she knew that tone. It was his warning tone and she sighed, pushing him away from her and crossing her arms over her chest in a half-assed attempt at regaining some of her dignity, _dignity? HA! I haven't had any of that since the first night he kissed me. _She thought bitterly,

"Don't be angry." His voice was calm, slightly apologetic. She hated it. "Whatever Stefan, just go home alright? Its late and I have to meet Tyler in the morning." She said and pushed past him to go to her room.

He grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him, "I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. "Yes." Caroline said, her tone slightly cold as she pulled her arm from him and slammed the door to her room.

She waited a few moments until she heard the front door close before she slid to the ground and let out a shaky breath, it was wrong what they were doing. So very wrong, they both knew it. It wasn't fair to anyone, it wasn't even fair to them.

She had tried to stop, so had he but they always kept coming back to each other. It wasn't love, they knew that much. Truth was, they didn't know what it was. She loved Tyler, he loved Elena and yet…they were risking it all.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair and slowly stood up, she walked over to her mirror and stared at the reflection. "Oh Caroline..what are you doing?" She said to herself and looked down.

She couldn't stand to see herself anymore, because every time she looked in the mirror she would see the shame, the self-loathing and the disgust in her eyes. She wanted this to end, wanted things to go back to being simple. When she and Stefan were merely friends.

But it had gone too far for that to ever happen.

* * *

He watched her. He always did, he knew it was creepy but he couldn't help it. It reminded him of when he used to watch Elena, he knew every little thing there was to know about her. She never saw, he made sure of that.

He saw the way she would smile at Tyler or Elena but it was a more reserved version of her once friendly and open smile, they never noticed but he did. part of him hated the fact that it was because of him that she was less open to them but then a part of him would say that she could walk away from this at any time if she wanted to.

_Like she hasn't tried before? Face it, you're not willing to let her go and she's not willing to go either. _He thought to himself and shook his head, he loved Elena not Caroline.

He told himself the same thing over and over again, but than why did he keep going back to Caroline? He didn't know, but he wished he did.

He snapped out of his musings as he felt eyes on him and looked up to see those eyes looking straight at him, he always loved her eyes. He had seem them darkened in lust, bright with anger, dulled with sadness, and shining with happiness.

She had so many different expressions just with her eyes and they captured him each time he looked into them, it had been that way even before their complicated affair had started.

He stared back at her and she frowned, her head nodding towards a classroom almost unnoticeably and he nodded. She looked away, smiled at Tyler who was standing next to her and said something that he couldn't hear.

He barely acknowledged the twinge of jealousy he felt when she kissed him and walked away. He waited a few moments before getting up and walking in the same direction as her.

He walked into the classroom and shut the door behind him, she was perched on one of the desks and she was staring out the window. He stopped and simply stared at her, she was beautiful he could never deny that but there was something more to it.

He couldn't exactly place it but there was just something about her that simply drew people to her, even though sometimes she could be bossy and controlling. He smiled to himself at that thought as Caroline finally turned to him and what she said made his smile fall.

"This needs to end."

* * *

She watched the way his smile fell and the way his eyes turned from happy to confused. She felt a pang of guilt but felt a firm resolve nonetheless, this had to end now. "Why?" He asked and she sighed, brushing her hair away from her face. She was stalling and she knew it but she didn't know how to say this without sounding too harsh.

"You know exactly why Stefan, this isn't right. We're hurting people we care about and I don't know about you but I simply cannot do this anymore." She finally said and stared at him, she thought she saw a flash of pain on his face but it was gone so quick she thought it was her imagination.

"You're right, this should never have started in the first place. I love Elena and this isn't fair to her." He said and she clenched her fists tightly, "Right and I love Tyler, after we walk out of this room we go back to just being..friends and we pretend this never happened."

Caroline said and Stefan nodded, "Friends." He said and she sighed, she stood up and walked towards him. "Bye Stefan." She said softly and pressed her lips to his, just one last time. She felt his arms wrap around her and he kissed her back, this kiss was different.

They both felt it. Before when they had kissed it had been full of passion, hunger, need, but this kiss…it was full of longing, bitter memories, and a twinge of sadness from each of them.

Caroline finally moved away and she felt the tears sting her eyes as she looked at him, he opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head and walked out of the room quickly.

It wasn't love. _If it isn't love…why does it hurt so much to walk away? _She thought to herself as she held her head high and walked away from Stefan. From their twisted relationship. She couldn't find an answer for that question.

* * *

He watched her. She watched him. Both watching, never touching. Never being alone together because the temptation was simply too great, no one noticed. They never did. The timing wasn't right for them, not now. Maybe…in the far future it would be.

But for now they simply had to go along with what they had now, he loved Elena. She loved Tyler. But deep down they knew…that they loved one another much more. One day, maybe they could be. Until then, they would watch each other and they would see what no one else could see.

Her endless expression filled blue eyes. His deep dark eyes that filled with a certain love just for her. It had taken one of them walking away for them to realize just how much they had meant to one another. _Maybe one day. _Was the one thought that constantly crossed their mind.

**Not my best work i'll admit that much but i do like it, so yeah review and let me know what you think :')**


End file.
